A Long, Hard Day
by Achentra
Summary: Kurt's had the day from hell, but be knows Blaine can cheer him up in only the way the man of his dreams can. Warnings for smut, bottom!Kurt, daddy!Blaine, top!Blaine


Kurt couldn't believe it. He had had the worst day possible, made only worse by the fact that he had decided to wear a white shirt, and forget his umbrella on the first day of rain all year. He was in need of some serious TLC from his husband. But when he arrived home, Blaine was knee-deep in his students' performing arts projects, with "no time" to make Kurt feel better.

As soon as Kurt got in, he'd pulled off his soaking wet shirt and thrown it into the sink, padding into the living room to pull his man into his finely chiseled, still soggy chest, only to be told "C'mon Kurt, not now." Kurt knew that final deadlines for his pupils' grades was bearing over him like a boulder, but Kurt knew that they both needed some relaxation. Kurt was determined to help Blaine fuck away his frustration.

Kurt padded back into the living room. The stack of sheets and papers was slowly moving from one side of the room to the other as Blaine made his way through them. Kurt stood in front of the coffee table, feet turned together, knees knocking. He was wearing only a white cotton vest, and blue and white striped boxers of Blaine's. "Daddy?" Kurt asked, and Blaine's head snapped up. "Daddy, it's late and I can't sleep." Blaine visibly swallowed, as he looked Kurt up and down, from his white cotton socks, up his defined, tanned legs, over his boxer shorts and too tight vest, the bruises on the side of his neck that were still clearly visible from a particularly rough night a week ago (that left Kurt hardly able to walk for the whole weekend) up into those deep, blue pools of eyes. "Baby, don't interrupt daddy's working. You know that." Blaine's voice deepened, the way it always did when they started to play, and it made a chill run up Kurt's spine. "But daddy, it's a Friday. If I can't sleep, then I wanna play."

Blaine stood, and walked over to Kurt, taking his shoulders in his hands. "Do you wanna play tonight baby? Are you sure?" Blaine looked right into Kurt's eyes as he whispered "Especially tonight." Blaine took Kurt's hand then, and led him into the bedroom, Kurt shuffling behind Blaine. "Lift your feet when you walk, Kurt." Blaine chastised, to which Kurt replied "Yes, daddy." In a sullen tone. Blaine could feel the rush of heat start to coil in his stomach already just from hearing Kurt call him daddy.

"Was that attitude? I hope I don't have to punish you tonight Kurt, because daddy has had a very stressful week, and doesn't need a misbehaving boy to deal with, does he?" Kurt looked down at his feet in feigned embarrassment, shuffling his feet further together as he whimpered "Sorry daddy." Blaine coughed, starting to unbutton his shirt. "Good baby. Do you want to sit on the bed and wait for me baby?" Kurt nodded slowly, then climbed into the bed on his hands and knees, and sat cross-legged and dead centre. Blaine shrugged off his shirt and steeped calmly out of it, leaving it in a pool of last-school-day coffee stains and stress.

Kurt swallowed. Seeing his husband, his daddy be so cool and calm and collected, while Kurt was straining for room in Blaine's already baggy boxers made Kurt want to dive on top of Blaine, fuck the game, and tear all his clothes off. But he couldn't. And that was half the fun. So when Blaine asked "Do you wanna help me baby? Daddy is very, very tired." It took everything in Kurt to not jump to his feet immediately. Blaine edged his way to the edge of the bed, giving Kurt the signal to come closer. Kurt tugged at the belt buckle, freeing some pressure for his husband, and pulling it free from the jeans, and letting it fall to the floor with a dull thud. Kurt pulled down the mustard yellow jeans to reveal Blaine's tight, pink boxers, already filled with the increasing size of Blaine's dick. Kurt stroked Blaine through the thin cotton, making Blaine shudder. "Daddy!" Kurt gasped. "Your so big!" Blaine sighed against the heat of Kurt's hand, allowing his hips to jut forward, but only just slightly before pulling away again.

"Do you feel constricted, baby? That vest isn't very big." Kurt nodded in reply holding his hands over his head to allow Blaine to undress him easier. Blaine pulled the fabric away, tossing it across the room. Blaine pressed a tender kiss to Kurt's shoulder, pulling him into a warm embrace, but the touch was too much, Kurt rose from sitting to kneeling, allowing their swollen dicks to nestle together, fitting perfectly. The sensation made Kurt buck, his knees going weak. "Shh," Blaine soothed, slowly letting his grip on Kurt's underarms and guiding him onto his back. "Let's get you freed a little more, shall we?" Kurt nodded in agreement, and when Blaine hooked his thumbs on the side of the elastic aged band of the shorts, Kurt hummed in easy pleasure.

"Kurt Hummel!" Blaine gasped, pulling the waistband down further, to not only reveal Kurt's aching dick, but a small piece of script writing, tracing the 'V' shape his muscles made as they led from his hips to his now straining shaft. And in beautiful, cursive lettering read the name "Blaine". Kurt sat up, straining. "Are you mad, daddy?" Blaine smiled sweetly before sinking his lips over the pink, raw flesh, kissing it gently. "Baby," he smiled. "I won't punish you tonight. But you didn't ask daddy's permission. And that isn't allowed."

Kurt bucked his hips up closer to Blaine's mouth, before Blaine pulled away. "Baby, do you need me?" Kurt whimpered a reply, so Blaine ran his hand all the way from Kurt's knees where they were positioned, up over his thighs, his dick, his new tattoo, his stomach, all the way up to his shoulders, before Blaine pulled him into a sitting position and demanded "I want to hear you say it."

"I want you, daddy." Kurt smirked, before Blaine flipped him over onto his stomach, allowing Kurt just enough time to get the pillow positioned at his head as he reached for the bottle of cherry lube, warming it slightly in his hands before pulling Kurt's ass higher into the air, presenting his pink, puckered hole for Blaine to command control of. Blaine pressed one finger lightly inside, then quickly two, and then another and finally another in quick succession. Blaine worked at Kurt's ass, working him open until finally "You ready baby?" Kurt groaned a reply, and Blaine pulled the elastic band of his own underwear until his tight briefs were wrapped around his ankles, then kicked them off, grasped his throbbing cock and sank in, with a gasp of sheer relief.

Kurt had become much noisier when they played now that they had their own place, and with every thrust Kurt got louder, with gasps of "Yes, daddy, yes!" And then shaky commands of "Harder. Daddy, please, faster." Until finally Kurt's free hand found his own cock and pumped hard and fast and furious. Kurt gasped, the ball of heat in his stomach too much to bear and he clenched his ass muscles tight, coming hard in streaks all up the bed sheets and over his own hand and stomach. Blaine froze, shuddered, and spilled inside Kurt.

Kurt collapsed onto his stomach, not even caring about the drying come. Blaine slid up the length of Kurt's body before kissing him of the cheek. "Was that enough attention, honey?" Blaine giggled, as he sat up, reaching for the wet wipes. Kurt flipped over onto his back, allowing Blaine to wipe him down so as they could cuddle together before hopping into the shower. "Definitely enough attention." Kurt smiled wistfully into Blaine's shoulder before Blaine herd the gentle snores of his husband. Blaine slowly moved out from under Kurt, allowing his head to hit the pillow softly, before covering him up with the duvet. Blaine let the shower run cold before stepping in just because he was admiring Kurt's innocent sleeping state. When he was done cleaning himself up in the shower, Blaine returned to the living room, to finish his marking, all the while, wondering what would happen when Kurt woke up then next morning.


End file.
